a deathly love
by invadercally
Summary: ok i suck at summarys um draco loves harry but harry aint to happy about that dracos love for harry just might be the death of him r&r dont be to mean ive never done this befor


A Deathly Love

Disclaimer: All people in this story are J.K. Rowlings. They do not belong to me and never will so don't sue.

Warnings: Some m /m but not quite.

Summary: Draco is in love with Harry but will Harry return the feeling?

A/N: Ok, this is my 1st Fic. Like this so yea if it sucks I'm sorry R&R and tell me what you think

Harry and Draco had been fighting like always today about this, that, and the other it seemed like all they ever did was fight. Why? Harry had no clue why really he guessed it was just something to do that's what he told Hermione and Ron. Anyways, but deep down he really knew they fought because well they couldn't really befriends. They both knew that's what they really wanted weather they wanted to see it or not. They was so much alike wonderful seekers, great wizards, and both very good looking. One was famous because of his last name. The other boy because he was the-boy-who-lived. What most people don't know though is that neither wanted fame. All they wanted was to learn magic and play Quidditch. Be kids they didn't want to have to live up to a family name or save the world. They couldn't let anyone see this not their best friends or their family no one but themselves. Harry didn't quite understand why Draco wanted him here. He just figured it was to fight boy was he wrong. Earlier that day they had fought like cats and dogs. Well snakes and lions. That is what its like every other day. To him it was nothing new. Harry went to his classes fought with Draco, did his homework, and now he was sitting by the lake waiting for his enemy to get here. He was starting to wonder if Draco was even going to show. So he started thinking about all the things they have been threw: the fights, the pranks, gags, and so on. Then he started thinking about how it all started. Back when they were 11 so young. Now they were 15 years old some many years has gone by since they started this fight. All because Harry turned down Draco's hand in friendship. All Harry seen in Draco then was a snobby stuck up little boy that's all. Draco saw a famous boy that would be a good friend to have. If he made Harry his friend then his father would be proud of him. Now Draco saw a beautiful young man that was good at Quiddich, and magic. Harry of course didn't know that Draco looked at him. He didn't know Draco fought with him just to be near him. He also didn't know that if Draco were to ever leave then Harry would have a hole in his soul that once was where Draco was in his life. Weather Harry wanted to see it or not he needed Draco to be whole, but as we both know Harry had no clue about any of this. Only Draco, Harry didn't wish to see this so he didn't he likes to think that they just fight because they hate one another. When truly deep down Harry knows that somewhere in him he needs Draco, but wonder boy will never see this on his on it would be to easy and Draco knows that Harry will not see this. That's why he had him to meet him to night by the lake. Tonight he would tell Harry that he needed him and he would make Harry see him weather he wanted to or not. Draco was so sick of this fighting all he really wanted was for Harry to be with him. He was going to make Harry understand this if it took the rest of his life. Draco had it all planed out, but why he was freaking out He had no ideal. A little voice in his head kept telling him what if he turns you down, what if he thinks your sick and never even talks or fights with you again. But, then than another voice would say, what if you don't go and he does feel the same you will never know till you go so here. He was on his way to meet his so-called enemy. The same boy that he has felt something for almost all of his life He knew the way he felt was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to feel this way he just did. It was just there weather he wanted it to be there or not. Trust me he didn't want it to be there he didn't like feeling this way, he didn't like the dreams he had, he sure as hell didn't like waking up sticky after a dream about Potter, so you can see why he had to get this over with. He had to make this stop maybe if Harry turned him down then the dreams will end. He was pulled out of his thoughts. By Harry when he yells at g him "finally your here!" "What's the meaning of all this crap anyway Malfoy?" Draco just looks at him kinda worried. Says "will you just sit down Potter so we can talk." Harry just gives him a questioning look and Sits down, so does Draco they look at one another for a few minutes. Before, Draco finally looks at Harry and say potter I'm sick of this shit. I'm sick of fighting with you over nothing; Really, I'm ready for it to stop. Harry just sat there shocked he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Finally, he talked "well Malfoy you're the one who started it all." That was it Draco almost lost his cool. He looked at Harry and said "I am not, I just wanted to be your friend, but you picked Weasley over me." Harry looked at him and shouts "well you were being an asshole Malfoy." Draco was starting to get pissed now, they start yelling then finally Draco calms himself down and looks at Harry. And, says, "Look Harry I just want to stop this fighting." "Can't we just be friends?" "I mean hell what's the use in all this fighting." "We could be great together." You and I are both good at Quidditch, and at dulling." "I'm sure we would be wonderful together". Harry just looked at Draco. Draco looks at the ground then backs up and says "Harry I don't want you to hate me anymore." "I want you love me." Harry just sat there he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Draco he tried to speak but nothing came out. Then finally he found his voice and asks "what?" Draco looks at Harry, and leans over and his lips brush Harry's Draco felt like he was flying. No, this was better then flying this was heaven. Harry push's Draco back and yells: "YOU SICK SON OF BITCH!" Harry gets up and runs off leaving a very hurt Draco behind. A week went by and Harry wouldn't so much as look at Draco. One night when Draco was walking around the lake he decided that if he couldn't have Harry then nobody would. He sends Harry an owl telling him to meet him by the lake. Harry didn't understand why he was even going, He sure as hell he didn't want Draco to kiss him again. There was just something in him that kept telling him to go. So here he was walking to the lake when he gets there Draco is already there waiting for him. Harry sat down as far away from Draco as he could and finally asks "what do you want Malfoy." Draco looks at him and says, "All I want is you." "Will you give me what I want? Harry or do I have to take it" harry looked at Draco and says "there's no fucking way ill ever have anything to do with you in that way. EVER!" Then a Draco smile a sad smile reaches in his robes and looks at Harry. Then says "are you sure you want to be like that potter?" "If I cant have you then no one else can." He grabs Harry before he can move and slits his wrist right along with his. Harry freaks out, but he can't move. Draco puts his arms around him and keeps whispering over and over again: "I love you" Harry lies there freaking out. Soon he started to get weak after about an hour. Things went back he couldn't see all he could hear was Draco whispering over and over again: "I love you" then he could here a faint "Harry wake up" but he couldn't answer or pen his eyes no matter how he tried it seemed it his whole body just quit working

TBC ok I hope its better then it was last time I'm still working on it if it sucks I'm sorry R&R tell me what u think


End file.
